minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysterious Thief
Note: First of all, this story is fake. And if you get scared easily, I do NOT recommend reading this, because it even scared me sometimes. OK, enough talk from me, enjoy! (Also, this is my first article, so expect errors or whatever) Chapter 1: The Entity I was on one of my survival worlds, getting resources. I decided to go home after collecting a decent amount of wood. Then something caught my eye. It was a sign, a sign I didn't place down. I walked over to it and it said this: "Give me your items..." "My friends were probably trolling me. I'll get them back later" I thought. But I turned around, and another sign was there. It said: "...OR DIE!!!" I turned around again, and there was this entity, that looked like Steve with red eyes and stains of blood. I tried killing it, and it took damage, but it was not dying! It killed me and stole my stuff. Chapter 2: Observing the entity I was so mad to lose all that stuff. So much effort (that didn't exist lol) for nothing. But I don't like to just back down, I like to get revenge. But first, I wanted to try something. I went mining, and when I headed back, there it was again. Time for the experiment: I placed down a chest and put all my stuff in there. And the entity couldn't open the chest! I guess it got mad, and killed me even thought my inventory was empty. OK, I learned the entity can't open chests, so my stuff at my house will be safe. Now, it's time for phase 2: calling my friends for backup. Chapter 3: Revenge! So it turns out, my friends had encountered the thing as well, (and wanted revenge too) so it was easy to convince them to help me out. (In case you are wondering why we attacked the entity only on my world, it's because they deleted their worlds and only I had the world with the entity) We used commands to get weapons and armor, and to enchant it. We tried to lure the entity out. It never showed up. We were ready to give up when we came across a village, an abandoned, broken village. Could the entity be behind this? Turns out, he was. You want to know how? Because he attacked one of my friends! He fought back and the rest of us joined the fight. And just like in chapter 1, the thing wasn't dying yet taking damage. "Did it use /effect @s health_boost or something?" I thought. Just when we thought it can't be killed, it died. We could not believe what we just saw. All it dropped was a written book. I picked it up and it had four pages. And on each page, there was a word, in red letters: "I WILL BE BACK!" Months passed with no sign of the entity. I guess it was gone for good. But let's keep our eyes open for it. (For the thing that never existed :D) Hope you enjoyed. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Cliche